Essamal atlas
Essa Essa was the primary continent on Essamal. When the great cataclysm struck and changed the planet Essa was shattered and now is referred to as the Essa Islands. They represent a majority of the old planet with Earthmotes of differing sizes covering about 30 percent of the planet. Civilization has attempted to populate the Earthmotes and has succeeded with a majority of the larger Earthmotes. Each civilized mote is ruled by a local Czar of Tiefling decent. They each rule their cities differently but all attempt to maintain the rule of Law first and foremost. They ensure that the slave castes are maintained and ensure that their populations don’t dip below unsustainable levels by trading and buying of slaves from other motes. Each Czar understands that his path to political elevation is through proper maintenance of their Earthmote both in productivity and defense. They also understand that if their city is improperly ruled a lower Czar can take their Earthmote by force, through either assassination or outright war. These wars are allowed because they ensure that the military and the leaders are kept at their peak condition. They are not common and rampant but they do occur regularly. Noble Caste: Tiefling of the noble caste enjoy great privilege and prestige, and they are allowed to stay with their families and retain their family names. Tiefling nobles live in luxury, leaving the day-to-day chores and business to others usually Genasi slaves. A few ambitious nobles become politicians, magistrates, Czars or viziers. Divine Caste: Tiefling of the divine caste are taken from their homes at age 3 based on aptitude tests and “divine requests”, raised by priests in a temple chosen by their parents, and forbidden to keep their family names. The temples of Assha and Bahamut are strongly favored, although the churches of Bane, Erathis, Pelor, and Melora are growing in favor and popularity. Before becoming a cleric, a Tiefling must pass a test of devotion, as determined by the high priest of the temple. Ambitious members of the divine caste gifted with a flair for politics and diplomacy often seek to become imperial viziers and grand viziers—the keepers of doctrine in the Tengal empire. Martial Caste: Initiates of the martial caste are taken from their homes at age 3 based on aptitudes, stripped of their family names, and subjected to twelve years of basic martial training followed by three years of tactical training. Many Tiefling do not survive the training, let alone the power struggles and backstabbing. Those who survive become officers of the empire. With the martial caste are elite sects that serve specific military functions, including the Shin Bet (a sect of rogues that specializes in espionage) and Assha’s Whip (a much-feared military police force without the empire). Arcane Caste: Tieflings of the arcane caste are separated from their families at age 3 based on aptitude, stripped of their family names, and assigned to the Crimson Fingers as mages as pupils. After several years of study and magical testing, they become apprentices. The exact number of years depends on the ability of the individual, but the average period of study is twelve years. Apprentices are pitted against one another in arcane duels; those who prevail become wizards, warlocks, and sorcerers in the service of the empire. Within the arcane caste are elite sects that specialize in particular fields of magical study (for example, the Ardent Flame and the Elessar), but very few members of the caste actually belong to them. Expert Caste: Members of the expert caste are taken from their homes at age 3 and assigned to master artisans as resident apprentices. During their apprenticeship, they are not denied access to their families or stripped of their family names. After twelve years of study and service, if they receive their master’s blessing, they are entitled to pursue their skill independently and take on apprentices and slaves of their own. A Tiefling of the expert caste who fails her master may pursue another profession, but the investment of time is the same. Commoner Caste: Commoners are not entitled to special training and cannot become soldiers, spell casters, or artisans. Their options are usually limited to family-run businesses and menial labor. They are usually the Human parent or Tieflings who marry down. The freedoms allowed the caste do not make it necessarily a bad caste and most can live as luxuriously as those in the Noble Caste, though without any political sway. The Scorched Gullies The land below, the scorched oceans and everything below the Fog Veil. Fire rages constantly in great parts of the land and active volcanos are frequent. That being said life still finds a way to exist in this torchered land. Fiefdoms and Warlords exist here, along with many pirates “hideaways” but there is no structure or civilized land. There is a very powerful group called the Fire Lords where the tallest Volcano is. The Floating Isles Located in the most temperate area near the equator is a collection of massive Earthmotes so close together that they are all able to be ruled as one. The self-proclaimed Emperor is the fourth ruler of the Floating Isles his previous three predecessors were all assassinated none of them have ever been related. The ascension is a "democratic" election by the Shadow Council a collection of 13 Tiefling magisters. It is whispered that when the Shadow Council tires of the current Emperor or they are upset with his actions, choices, or any other reason they hire a trustworthy Assassin from the Hydra Guild, the local assassins’ guild. It is also rumored that to maintain control and silance of the assassin they make him, or her, the next Emperor. There are 7 Earthmotes of ranging sizes the highest is a medium sized Earthmote called Prejora that is where the farming is handled. The Halflings of Prejora enjoy a comfort not provided to the rest of their race in that they live under the open sky; the other 6 Earthmotes have traditional rock-wall farms as the food from Prejora is not enough to sustain the city. Granted they are still slaves of their Tiefling lords, and the lords of Prejora are unkind. Prejora’s governor is a Tiefling lord by the name of Jorahh Whiptail. The second highest Earthmote is the primary city of Rankor; the city is split into four districts that ring the city with the center district being the seat of power and wealth in the Floating Isles. They are the Political district, circled by the commerce district, circled by the market district, circled by the Walled district, also locally called the “Rat Warren”. The other Earthmotes below Rankor circle it in an orbital fashion preventing bridges, but constant travel occurs from varying air transportation. They are Gildo, Utar, Starfall, Shadowvale, and Ojar. Gildo and Utar serve as the primary housing and crafting operations for all Dwarf, Gnome, and Warforged. Starfall and Shadowvale are human Earthmotes of some prosperity mixed with some other races. Ojar is the seat of power for the Arcana Triumvirate, the Wizards guild for the Floating Isles. There studies are done in all things arcane under the watchful eye of the Triumvirate. Population: 32,000 Government: Emporor (Czar), supporting magisters (who my secretly rule) Defense: 450 Assha’s Whip, 2,000 Military Warforged with a 10% Tiefling officer corps, 8000 slaves that could be used as shock troops. Commerce: Any goods and services could be found here, inns and taverns activly support travelers. Organizations: Temples to almost every god exist here, guilds, and many other sub organizations exist.